Naruto Belongs With Sasuke
by MisakiAkihiko
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have known each other since Naruto moved in next door when they were ten. Now they're seniors in high school and they have secret crushes on each other. But will either one wake up to realize that they belong with each other?
1. At Naruto's House

_(Naruto's POV)_

I was sitting on my bed with my science book open, trying to learn about the body, but my best friend (and secret crush), Sasuke Uchiha, was arguing with his girlfriend, Sakura Haruno.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset_

_She's goin' off about somethin' that you said_

Sasuke slammed his cell phone down on his desk before turning to see me staring at him with worried eyes. 'You ok?' I IMed him. 'Tired of drama.' he replied. 'Sorry:(' I looked at him and he shrugged. _'Should I tell him? What if he's not even gay? Oh hell with it!' _I thought as a typed up the words I so desperately wanted to tell him for years. But when I looked up, his curtains were already drawn closed.

"I love you..." I whispered.

_She doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night_

I turned on the radio and listened to Why? by Ayaka.

_Listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_She'll never know your story like I do_


	2. Next Day: School Parking Lot

_(Normal POV)_

Sakura got out of Sasuke's black convertable wearing a very short red leather skirt with a white trim on the bottom and white underneath, a white belt, a red long sleeved shirt with pink stripes and a pink purse. Naruto looked at his own outfit. He was wearing a black hoodie with Konoha High's symbol on the front, faded jeans and sneakers.

_She wears short skirts, I wear T-Shirts_

"Hey! Naruto!" Sasuke called, walking over to him. "Hey Sasuke." Naruto smiled. "Are you going to the game tonight?" Sasuke asked. "Sasuke. I'm in the marching band. Of course I'm going. Would I really miss going to your games?" Naruto pouted.

Sasuke smirked. "No. I guess not. Hey after the game, you wanna go out for pizza?" he asked. Naruto blushed. "S-sure, Sasuke." Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto on the cheek in a friendly manner. "Good see you then." he said. "Sasuke! Hey man! What's up?" Kiba Inuzuka asked, walking up with his boyfriend Kankuro. "Hey Kiba, hey Kankuro. Nothing much. You?" Sasuke said, doing his and Kiba's handshake. "I'm doin' good." he replied.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called. "Come on! We're gonna be late!" Sasuke sighed. "I gotta go guys. See ya at the game tonight." Sasuke called over his shoulder as he walked over to his master. "God. Is it just me or is Sakura a controlling bitch?" Kiba snorted. "I feel sorry for Sasuke." Naruto sighed. "Naruto!" called his energectic friend, Ino Yamanaka. "Hey Ino. What are you up to?" Naruto asked. "Nothing. Just thinking of ways I can kill Sakura so Sasuke can be yours once and for all." Ino stated. Naruto smiled. "Thanks Ino but I don't think you can kill a hag." Naruto laughed. "Ohhh! Burn!" Kiba laughed.

"Come on guys. We're gonna be late for homeroom." Naruto said. "I don't understand why we have to go until the last day of school. I mean, come on, we've only got a month and 26 days left. And we're seniors! What's the point?" Kankuro said. Kiba put his arm over his boyfriend's shoulder. "Cause then you wouldn't be able to see this fine piece of ass." he said as he walked in front of him. "No fair!" Kankuro whined and chased after him leaving Naruto and Ino behind. "Hey! Wait up guys!" They yelled as they ran into the building.


	3. Football Game and Pizza

Naruto was sitting in the bleachers holding his clarinet with all the other band members. "Come on Sasuke!" Naruto cheered. Sasuke was the quarterback for the Konoha Green's. "Whoo! Go Green!" Sakura could be heard over the whole crowd, her voice was so loud and high pitched and sounded like a dying cat.

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Thinkin' bout the day when you wake up and find that what you're lookin' for _

_Has been here the whole time if you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been all along so why can't you see you belong with me, you belong with me._

Naruto was walking to his motorcycle when Sasuke sneaked up behind Naruto and wrapped an arm around his waist, causing Naruto to blush. "We still on for pizza?" Sasuke whispered into his ear. Naruto gulped. "Y-yeah sure. How did you get away from Sakura?" Naruto asked, turning around. "We broke up. She was being to controlling over me and not letting me spend time with you, Kiba, Kankuro and Ino." he sighed. "You were right, Naruto. She is a bitch."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you for how long?" Naruto chuckled. Sasuke smirked and pulled Naruto towards his convertable. "We're taking my car." he said. "But what about my motorcycle?" Naruto asked. "Did you know that in 2003, 3.7% of teens under 18 died riding a motorcycle?" Sasuke pointed out. "Fine. I'll call Kiba and Kankuro to take it home instead of walking." Naruto said.

Sasuke pulled into the parking lot at Kakashi's Pizza Palace. Naruto and Sasuke got out of the car adn walked in the resteraunt. "Welcome to Kakashi's Pizza Palace. Table for two?" asked the woman at the podium when they walked in. "Yes, please." Sasuke said. After they were seated, a watress walked up to them and handed them menu's. "Hello. My name is Karin and I'll be your waitress for the evening. What can I get you to drink?" Karin asked. Sasuke and Naruto gave Karin their orders.

"Are you going to prom tomorrow?" Sasuke asked, sippin his Pepsi. Naruto shrugged. "Mabey. I still have to get a tux." Sasuke grabbed a slice of pizza. "Come over to my place at 6:30 and you can have one of mine." Naruto's eye's widened. "Really? Thanks Sasu." he said, using the pet name he used for him. "No problem, _Naru._" Sasuke smirked. They finished their pizza and Sasuke drove Naruto home.


	4. Getting Ready

Naruto went to Sasuke's house at 6:30 to pick out a tux. But before he left, he grabbed the note that said his feelings on it. He knocked on the front door at Sasuke's house and Itachi answered. "Hey Naruto-kun." Itachi greeted Naruto with a smile. "Hey Itachi. Sasuke up in his room?" Naruto asked. "Yep. Go right on up. Oh and Naruto. I want a picture of both of you in your tuxedo's." Itachi said. "Alright." Naruto walked up to Sasuke's room and walked in.

"Hey Naruto. The tux's are over there." Sasuke said, fixing his tie and pointing to his bed where five tuxedo's lay. Naruto saw a black tux and when he held it in the light, it shined a midnight blue. "I'll have this one. Thanks. You just saved me from using my entire college fund." Naruto said, trying on the tuxedo. "Wow Naruto. You look amazing." Naruto blushed a little.

"Come on. Itachi's _dying_ to see what I look like and wants to take a picture." Sasuke groaned and threw his head back and stared at the ceiling as Naruto dragged him downstairs to see Itachi with a camera. "Stand on the stairs and smile!" Itachi said. Sasuke took this as an opportunity to make Naruto blush. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and kissed his neck lightly, making Naruto blush. That's when Itachi captured the unforgettable memory.

"Come on, Dobe. We don't want to be late for our last prom." Sasuke said grabbing his key's for his car and a piece of paper that held his feelings for the blonde teen behind him. "You owe me." Sasuke whispered to Itachi. Itachi smiled. "You kids have fun!" he called. When he shut the door, he went up to his room and as he opened the door, he called, "Oh, Dei-chan~!" (A/N: o.O ItaDei!^^).


	5. Prom Night and Expellations

Sasuke and Naruto walked into the gymnasium and found Kiba slow dancing with Kankuro, and Ino lip-locked with Sai. Kiba and Kankuro walked over to Sasuke and Naruto. "Hey guys! We though you weren't gonna make it!" Kiba said. "Blame Itachi. He wanted pictures." Sasuke said. "I know what that feels like. My mom got a million pictures before me and Ino could even get in the car." Sai said. "I wanna know how many pictures you have in your house." Naruto said. "The first thing you see when you walk in my front door is pictures." Sai sighed. "It's pretty sad actually." he said.

"Hey Naruto. You wanna dance?" Sasuke asked. Naruto blushed and nodded. Sasuke led him out to the dance floor and they slow danced. Naruto's favorite song started playing.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesnt get your humour like I do__  
__I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like  
And she'll never know your story like I do  
But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me  
Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?  
And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?  
She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me  
Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.  
Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear. "Hm?" Naruto replied. Naruto pulled away and looked Sasuke in the eye. "I need to tell you something." Naruto pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and unfolded it. The paper said 'I love you'. Sasuke's eye's widened. He pulled out his piece that said 'I love you'. "You do?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded and Naruto kissed him deeply.

_Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

They heard whispers around them but didn't pay attention. Sai, Ino, Kiba and Kankuro were to busy staring at them and saying at the same time "Awwwww!" Everything was peaceful until they heard Sakura scream. "Get away from him, you disgusting fag!" Naruto grimaced into the kiss when he felt Sakura's purse connect with his head. Sasuke pulled away to glare daggers at his ex-girlfriend. "Don't you _dare_ call my boyfriend that_ again_ Haruno."

Sakura chuckled. "I knew you were queer too Sasuke. That's why I dumped you." Sasuke growled. "So what? Yeah. I'm gay." he pulled Naruto closer to him. "And I wouldn't have it any other way." Sakura raised her hand to slap Sasuke when she felt someone stop her hand mid-air. She turned to see Kiba holding her wrist smirking. "Lay one finger on Sasuke and I'll kill you." he said. Sakura ignored him and turned around only to see Sai, Ino, Kankuro and almost the whole school surrounding Sakura and her little group of sluts.

She heard people in the crowd yell things like "Go back to the Playboy Mansion!" or "Get outta here Haruho!" and Sasuke's personal favorite "Go back and live with the other dogs!" She started to back up only to slam into somebody. She turned slowly only to see Principle Tsunade. "Sakura Haruho-I mean Haruno," Sasuke had to hold back a laugh. "you are here by expelled for the rest of this year and next year for sexist bullying." Sakura gasped and stormed out as Tsunade walked away and the crowd cheered.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled at him. "Why are you smiling, Dobe?" he asked. "I wondered when you were gonna wake up and find that what you were looking for has been here the whole time." Sasuke smiled and kissed him and everyone in the school who was gay and had boyfriends, including Kiba and Kankuro, kissed knowing that they wouldn't get bullied about their sexual preferance again.


End file.
